Un nuovo amico
by Sanae78
Summary: Storia di un timido bimbo e di un papà premuroso ...


_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie …buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Un nuovo amico"**

di Sanae78

Taro aveva quasi sei anni, ma era così timido che non riusciva a legare con nessuno dei bambini, che incontravano lungo i loro viaggi, e, questa cosa, iniziava un po' a preoccupare suo padre Ichiro.

Mentre dipingeva, spesso l' uomo si fermava ad osservare quel bambino, chiedendosi come avesse potuto aiutarlo ad uscire da quella situazione: suo figlio avrebbe dovuto crescere senza la mmma e desiderava almeno che avesse degli amici.

Un giorno, per caso, erano passati vicino ad un campo di calcio, dove si stava disputando una partitella, si erano fermati a guardare, e, gli occhi di Taro, si erano illuminati davanti a quelle persone che giocavano, ed, anche suo padre, se ne era accorto.

Il bambino seguiva con attenzione ogni singola azione lasciandosi anche scappare molti sorrisi.

"Forse …" Ichiro aveva capito ciò che doveva fare.

L' indomani si trovavano nella loro stanza, Ichiro si era avvicinato al figlio mettendogli una mano in testa e scombussolandogli un po' i capelli.

"Ma dove te ne vai papà?"

"Taro devo uscire un attimo per fare una commissione, però ci sarà la signora della pensione che penserà a te."

"Capisco …"

Taro soffriva ogni volta che il padre si allontanava da lui, anche se faceva di tutto per non farlo pesare.

"Non ci metterò tanto e poi mi accompagnerai al posto dove sto dipingendo, va bene?"

"Si, papà!"

Taro l' aveva guardato negli occhi e gli aveva sorriso.

Ichiro non poteva fare a meno di pensare che crescendo suo figlio somigliasse sempre di più a sua madre.

Il signor Misaki si era recato in un negozio di articoli sportivi e ne era uscito solo dopo aver comprato un bel pallone da calcio per il figlio, che si era sbrigato a nascondere nel suo zaino.

Poi era corso da Taro.

"Eccomi qui!"

Taro se l' era visto apparire alle spalle all' improvviso e gli era subito corso incontro tutto contento.

"Che bello papà sei già tornato!"

Il bimbo gli era saltato in braccio tutto contento e l' aveva abbracciato dicendogli: "Mi sei mancato papà!"

"Mi sei mancato anche tu figliolo … forza preparati che usciamo!"

"Ok!"

Nel giro di pochi minuti il bimbo era già pronto.

"Coraggio dammi la mano che andiamo!"

"Si, papà!"

Ichiro l' aveva preso per mano ed insieme avevano raggiunto il prato dove il pittore amava posizionare la propria tela in quel periodo.

"Siamo arrivati papà!"

Ichiro stranamente aveva appoggiato il suo zaino per terra senza preparare la sua attrezzatura.

"Ma che fai papà? Oggi non dipingi?"

"Ecco Taro … io pensavo di giocare un po' con te …" l' uomo aveva aperto il suo zaino tirandone fuori un bel pallone da calcio.

"Taro questo è per te!"

Taro aveva sgranato gli occhi per la sorpresa: "Grazie papà!"

"Non sono tanto sportivo, però ho pensato che oggi potevamo giocarci insieme … tu hai capito come si fa?"

"Si, certo!"

Ichiro non ci aveva pensato un attimo, gli aveva tirato la palla, Taro l' aveva agganciata con i piedi e si era messo a palleggiare tutto contento: "Non ci posso credere, sei già più bravo di me!"

"Ma che dici papà … non so, mi viene naturale … questo pallone sarà il mio nuovo amico… dai papà prova a togliermelo …"

"D' accordo! Ora ci provo!"

Ichiro si era messo a rincorrerlo senza riuscire a star dietro a quel bambino che correva scatenato con un pallone tra i piedi.

Alcuni bambini si erano messi ad osservare la scena.

"Hai visto com'è bravo quel bambino?"

"Si, é bravissimo!"

Incuriositi erano scesi, mentre Ichiro gettava la spugna ormai distrutto.

"Ma quanto corri figliolo?"

Taro era lì davanti a lui e rideva: "Devi allenarti di più papà!"

"Hai ragione!"

"Papà guarda, non siamo soli …"

"Cosa …"

Ichiro non poteva credere ai suoi occhi, presto suo figlio avrebbe giocato con degli altri bambini.

"Forza venite qui con noi!" senza pensarci un attimo gli aveva invitati ad unirsi a loro.

"Grazie signore!"

"Bene, vi presento mio figlio Taro!"

"Piacere di conoscerti!"

"Il piacere è mio!" Taro aveva risposto con tono gentile.

"Possiamo giocare un po' a calcio con te?"

"Si, va bene!"

"Che bello!"

All' improvviso i bambini avevano iniziato a giocare correndo da tutte le parti.

Ichiro era rimasto fermo a guardarli, consapevole di essere riuscito ad aiutare suo figlio ad essere meno timido.

Aveva tirato fuori la tela ed aveva iniziato a fare quello che gli riusciva meglio, ovvero dipingere.

Il pittore non poteva saperlo, ma Taro l 'aveva visto allontanarsi, e gli era infinitamente grato per quel meraviglioso regalo che gli aveva appena fatto.

**Fine**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


End file.
